The Date
by supergirl02
Summary: A walk in the park leads Kurt to his first date with someone he never expected.
1. A Walk to Remember

**FIRST DATE**

_**SUMMARY:**_ A walk in the park leads Kurt to his first date with someone he never expected.

_**A/N:**_ Once again you can blame and/or thank Nebula for this!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

If anyone was ever in need of some fresh air and alone time it was one, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Just the week before he'd admitted to his crush, Blaine Anderson, that he liked him. Sadly, Blaine had informed Kurt that the feelings weren't mutual. Kurt had been devastated though not surprised. How could he be after watching said crush serenade another boy at work?

It had been hard for Kurt to keep his conflicting emotions from overpowering him. He was mad at himself for hoping Blaine could like him and mad at Blaine for not doing so. He was sad that his crush wasn't mutual. Embarrassed at putting himself out like that only to get shot down. Yet at the same time he felt acceptance. After all, he couldn't make Blaine fall for him any more than he could fall in love with Mercedes to spare her feelings. It was best for Kurt to put his feelings to the side, if for no other reason then to keep Blaine as his best friend.

Yes, a walk was what he needed which is why Kurt found himself at the park near his home on a Saturday afternoon. Seeing the park empty Kurt walked in, taking his time to just enjoy the peace and...

"Watch out!" A voice rang out.

Kurt looked up and barely had a chance to duck a basketball headed straight for him. He turned and glared at the offending figure.

"Sorry, Kurt," Mike Chang ran over, an apologetic look on his face.

"If it was anyone else," Kurt said, glare melting, "I'd think that was done on purpose."

"Never Kurt, you know that." Mike replied shaking his head. He gave a grin as he ran to grab the ball before coming back to stand next to Kurt. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just came for a walk," Kurt replied, starting to move again.

Mike nodded as if understanding. Kurt said nothing as the other boy fell into step with him, bouncing the ball on the black top that marked the inner path of the park, with every few steps.

They'd done a few laps on the black top, each taking in the sights of the trees, leaves growing anew and the smells of flowers starting to bloom. Mike glanced over at Kurt who seemed to have relaxed.

He asked, "How are things at Dalton?"

"Fine," Kurt answered softly. "The classes are harder but I like the challenge. How's McKinley?"

"Not the same without you," Mike admitted, blushing slightly as Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I would think they'd be better," Kurt said, his tone only slightly bitter.

Mike shook his head. "Everyone misses you."

"I hardly doubt everyone misses me," Kurt argued. "Some how I can't see Puck missing me. Karofsky either except maybe to use as a human punching bag. And while we're on the topic of people _not_ missing me, there's the hockey team and…"

"I miss you." Mike interrupted Kurt's rant.

"You miss me?" Kurt asked, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Who else keeps me awake in history class while keeping us honest in Glee?" Mike asked. "Besides, no one else is as fashionable as you are."

"So true," Kurt agreed, a teasing note in his voice.

As the two continued to walk they continued to talk about anything and everything. From school - "I really do like not having to worry about a slushy coming at me," Kurt said with a small shudder. To sports - "I can't wait for March madness to start," Mike all but gushed.

And from their favorite books - "What do you mean you've never read _Lord of the Rings_?" Mike demanded indignantly, "I'm lending you the books and you _will_ read them Kurt." To their favorite pastime - "I've always loved staying at the garage with my dad." Kurt admitted softly. "I don't much any more but…sometimes it's just me and him and I love those moments."

Somewhere in there Mike had taken his basketball to his car, with no others around he wouldn't be able to try and get a pick up game going. Kurt had purchased himself a water and Mike a sports drink from the vending machine in the park while Mike was taking the ball to the car.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" Mike asked.

"No plans," Kurt replied with a shrug, "Dad and Finn are going to see…well I don't know actually. Carole is having some girl's night; they're all leaving after lunch. I have a thing at Dalton later and then I thought I'd stay there since no one will be home."

Thinking of lunch Kurt spared a quick glance at his watch which is when he noticed he'd been gone over an hour. He frowned slightly, not having realized how much time had passed.

"I should get going," Kurt told the Mike. "My dad will start to look for me if I'm not home in time for lunch. I'm kinda surprised he hasn't called me yet."

"Hey Kurt," Mike stopped Kurt from leaving, waiting for the other teen to turn around before continuing, "Would you like to go out tonight?"

"You don't need to feel sorry for me," Kurt told him, his eyes flashing with anger at the thought of being pitied.

"I don't," Mike promised. "I just...my parents are out and I don't have anything to do. I thought maybe, well, if you didn't have plans then we could do something?"

"Oh," Kurt flushed, "That's sweet Mike but Finn and I are step-brothers and we don't do stuff alone out of the house. There's too many small minded people out there who like to make comments. Us doing something alone well - people would just assume we were dating and I couldn't let you put yourself through that."

"What if I don't care?" Mike asked, taking a step closer. "What if I want it to be a date?"

"You're not gay, Michael," Kurt said, using the boys full name to emphasis his point to the jock. "And you may not care but I do."

"I'm not straight," Mike's face paled slightly as he spoke. "I've known since I was thirteen; so do my parents."

"But Tina..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he found himself too baffled to continue.

"Tina is the only other person who knows." Mike shrugged, "We've known each other since we were kids. Honestly, if I was straight, we still wouldn't date. It'd be like dating my sister. Have you never noticed that we don't kiss? We hold hands and hug but that's it."

Kurt let his mind drift back to the times he'd seen the couple together and found that Mike was right. The most intimate Kurt could remember seeing them was Tina crying into Mike's chest after she'd been slushied for the third time in one day. In the context of Mike's words, Kurt could picture a big brother comforting his younger sister.

"Oh," Kurt blinked, unsure of what to say. He finally settled on one word, "Why?"

Mike didn't need to ask Kurt to clarify his question. He responded easily, "When we first joined glee people started saying stuff about Matt and I so we started to date Brit and Santana. Matt was my best friend, always had been. When he left I just thought people would let it go but...you don't break up with Santana Lopez without repercussions."

"You broke up with Santana?" Kurt asked, wide eyed at the thought. It was well known that through out McKinley that the female Cheerio never got dumped; she dumped you.

Mike shrugged, "She wanted more then I was comfortable giving. We were supposed to go out a few times but I told her I couldn't and then I just...I don't know. Then the rumors eventually started again and since Tina knew she offered to pretend to date me. She never asked for anything I wasn't willing to give."

"Like a hug when she was upset." Kurt mused, a small smile on his lips.

"Like a hug when she was upset," Mike echoed in agreement. He continued with a smile, "It was actually kind of funny because we never even had to say we were dating. People saw us hug one day and just assumed – the McKinley rumor mill at its finest."

Kurt snorted; he was well aware of how the rumor mill worked having been on the opposite end of it on more then one occasion.

"What do you say then Kurt?" Mike smiled, shy and hesitant as he asked, "Go on a date with me tonight?"

Kurt searched Mike's face, for what, Mike wasn't sure but after a moment's hesitation he answered, "I'd love to."

"I'll pick you up around 7?" Mike questioned.

"I have to go back to Dalton for Warbler practice at four. It's done at six but I can be back by seven. Tell me where and I'll meet you." Kurt told him.

"I'll pick you up from Dalton," Mike told him, a smile gracing his face.

"Then you'd have to drive back and forth," Kurt protested. "I'll be fine driving; I do it all the time."

"I want to," Mike insisted, not willing to be told no. "If you want to make it easier on me, you can wait outside."

"Mike," Kurt said, trying to protest yet again.

"I'll see you at 7 so you have time to get ready." Mike spoke over him, ignoring the protest. With a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek Mike took off at a quick pace out of the park. He had a date to get ready for.

_Tbc…_


	2. Blaine's Search

**Blaine's Search**

Blaine Anderson ventured down the halls of Dalton, flummoxed. He knew that Kurt Hummel was planning on staying the night at Dalton. Kurt had reminded him through text just that morning. Yet, as soon as Warbler practice had ended, Kurt had left all dignity behind and ran out of the room. Blaine had been stopped from immediately following him as the Warbler council had asked to speak to him. Now that he was free, he was doing his best to find his friend.

His first stop had been Wes Hawkins III room as that was where Kurt was staying but no one had answered, not even Wes which was no surprise since he tended to stay a couple hours in the Senior Commons after practice.

Though Kurt hadn't seemed upset, in fact the other teen had seemed excited, Blaine began to check the places Kurt was known to frequent when he was upset and wanted alone time. He started at the library's study rooms and ventured to the theater room.

With no Kurt in sight, Blaine headed to his own room, wondering if Kurt was waiting for him. He walked in to find his roommate but no Kurt. Starting to worry he asked his roommate if Kurt had stopped by but got a negative answer. Blaine took a couple minutes to change before continuing his search.

Blaine wandered back to the Warbler's practice room with still no sign of Kurt. A look at the clock on a corner wall showed that he'd been looking for almost forty-five minutes.

Confused, and more then slightly worried since while big, Dalton wasn't _that_ big, Blaine headed for the Senior Commons in search of the Warblers' leader.

Looking around the room, he found Wes sitting at a table in the end of the room, in a back corner, by himself.

"Do you know where Kurt is?" Blaine asked.

Wes gave him a look before asking, "You lost our newest Warbler?"

"I didn't lose him Wes," Blaine protested with an eye roll, "I just can't find him."

"Because that sounds so much better." Wes responded with his own eye roll. "And to answer your question, the last time I saw him was practice. However," Wes spoke above Blaine's attempt at interrupting, "He mentioned, when he got here, that he had plans tonight and was being picked up. I would venture to guess he's outside waiting in for his ride if he hasn't been picked up yet."

"He has plans," Blaine repeated dumbly. He blinked at the older teen as he questioned, "Did he say where? Who was he going with?"

"I'm not his keeper Blaine." Wes said. "Why don't you go look outside and ask him yourself."

"Thanks," Blaine gave a short wave as he jogged out of the Senior Commons.

As predicted, Blaine found Kurt standing in the Dalton Greens to the right of the main entrance of the school

"Hey Kurt," Blaine walked up to the boy who was obviously waiting for something...or was that someone. "You look like you're going somewhere."

"Hi Blaine," Kurt greeted back. He smoothed his outfit out, "I am actually. And you're one to talk, are you _actually_ out of uniform?"

Blaine flushed as he nodded. "Some of the Warblers were going out to the movies and I wanted to see if you wanted to go? Or maybe we could skip the group outing and go get a coffee instead?"

"I can't," Kurt declined with a small apologetic smile. "I have plans for tonight, sorry. You should go to the movies with the group though."

"I'm not really feeling like a big group outing," Blaine admitted with a shrug. Truthfully since he'd made a fool of himself by singing to his crush at The GAP he hadn't felt like leaving the sanctuary that was Dalton. However, he would never turn down spending time with the countertenor in front of him.

"That's understandable," Kurt said softly. "I would think a group outing would be better than trying to do something alone."

"I'll think about it," Blaine replied. "So, why are you standing around out here instead of heading out?"

"I'm waiting for my date to pick me up." Kurt admitted shyly, looking into the parking lot.

"Date? I - Are you going out with someone from Dalton?" Blaine's smile faltered slightly but he hid it before Kurt turned back to him. Seeing Kurt shake his head he asked, "Is it someone from McKinley?"

"Yes," Kurt said proudly. He flashed a half annoyed, half adoring look as he rushed to get out, "He's picking me up even though I told him I was perfectly capable of driving myself and meeting him so he didn't have to drive all the way out here but he refused to listen."

Blaine's eyebrow furrowed. He didn't want to sound like the jealous type, especially as he'd told Kurt that he just wanted to be friends but he also wanted to know if Kurt was going on a date - date or a "just hanging out" type date.

Before he could ask, Kurt's smile broadened and he waved his hand. A boy, only slightly taller than Kurt and in a letterman jacket walked over, giving Kurt a hug in greeting.

"You ready to go?" The boy asked.

Kurt nodded quickly. "But first," Kurt turned towards his friend. "Blaine this is Mike; Mike, Blaine."

"Nice to meet you." Blaine extended his hand.

Mike shook the offered hand, slinging an arm around Kurt's waist as he smiled, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Only good things I hope," Blaine joked, flashing a look at Kurt.

"Maybe," Kurt teased before catching a glimpse at Mike's watch. "We should go if we're gonna make our reservations in time."

"Reservations?" Mike asked, a smile on his lips as he glanced down at Kurt.

"You said I could pick dinner," Kurt replied, a small pout on his lips. "I made reservations at nice little Italian place in town."

"Then we should go before we're late," Mike agreed. He turned to Blaine. "It was nice to meet you."

Blaine gave him a small smile and wave. He turned to Kurt, "Are you coming back tonight or are you going home?"

"I'll be back," Kurt said with a small shrug. "No one's home at my house so there's no point in going back. I already talked to Wes so he knows I'll be back by curfew."

"Have fun," Blaine smiled at him as he took a step back, a silent signal that he was done talking.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt gave him a soft smile before turning his eyes back to Mike.

The two boys left, Mike never releasing his hold of Kurt's waist and Kurt inter twining his fingers with the hand on his waist.

Blaine watched them leave, jealousy bubbling in his chest. He hated feeling it but didn't know how to stop it either. He knew there was only one person he could turn to for help since he couldn't go to Kurt. He turned and headed back to the dorms.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Wes had gone back to his dorm room earlier then he normally did since no one had needed any help and most of the younger Warblers had decided to go out to the movies. During the times that Kurt had stayed over he had never bothered the older teen and Wes had actually come to enjoy the other teen's presence when he stayed over.

Wes had decided to take advantage of the alone time Kurt's date afforded him since he had a major History exam Monday morning.

At least he was until there was a pounding on his door and said door flew open before he could say 'come in'. He looked up from his desk where a disgruntled looking Blaine was standing.

"I'm not busy, come on in," Wes said dryly.

"Kurt is on a date," Blaine said by way of greeting. He shut the bedroom door and began to pace back and forth.

"I know," Wes admitted. "I figured he'd want to tell you himself. Why are you so upset Blaine?"

"I - and..." Blaine let out a low level growl of frustration and continued his pacing. He didn't know how to explain what he was thinking.

Wes decided patience was the best virtue to express and stayed silent. He simply looked back down at his notebook and continued to study, knowing that Blaine would get to his point some time though he hoped it was sooner rather than later.

Twenty minutes later and patience went out the window.

"Enough already, Blaine." Wes said, exasperated – while he was sympathetic to Blaine's feelings he needed a good grade to maintain his perfect score. "There's over a couple hours left before curfew, go find something to do."

"I can't concentrate on anything," Blaine admitted. He paused in his pacing and turned to face his friend, his eyes wide, "What if Kurt's date doesn't go well? What if it does and he wants to see the guy again?"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Wes questioned, closing the book. He wasn't going to get any studying done tonight.

"Of course it would," Blaine answered, "But..."

"But what Blaine?" Wes asked, his full attention now focused fully on his friend. Wes, stood up from his desk long enough to flip his chair around so he could straddle it, letting his crossed arms rest on the back of the chair and his chin to rest on his arms.

"Nothing." Blaine muttered as he slumped onto Wes' bed. He wasn't prepared for this conversation.

"But it isn't you?" Wes spoke, his voice full of understanding. "Is that the problem Blaine?"

"No...yes...I don't know," Blaine admitted, not looking over at his older friend.

"Well, that certainly makes things clearer," Wes replied, a small smile on his face.

The smile grew when he saw Blaine glaring at him. Though combined with the sulky look, the glare just made it look like Blaine was pouting. A fact Wes very manfully didn't point out. Wes skillfully hid his smile, glad that he had experience, in the form of being both a dorm advisor and tutor, to help him in with dealing with younger students.

Realizing his older friend was using the same look he often used when dealing with a homesick freshman, Blaine fell backwards on the bed and closed his eyes. He had told himself he'd be happy for Kurt but the longer the date lasted, the harder it was to hold on to that thought. And right now he didn't want Wes' pity.

"Blaine," Wes started.

"Guh," Blaine groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this; not now, not ever.

"Sit up and stop acting like a child, Anderson," Wes scolded, rolling his eyes. He waited for his friend to comply - which Blaine did, albeit reluctantly- before he continued. "Is Kurt your friend?"

"Yes," Blaine answered, looking up startled.

"And do you what him to be happy?" Wes asked.

"Of course I do." Blaine replied. "Wes, what..."

"Are you in love with him?" Wes continued, ignoring whatever Blaine was going to say.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted, looking down at his hands.

"And that's ok but Blaine, a week ago you told him you wanted to be just friends," Wes said. "You had to know he was going to move on. It's only fair that Kurt find someone who can like him as much he likes them."

"But what if I do like him?" Blaine asked, truly perplexed by what he was feeling.

"And what if you're jealous that his attention is focused on someone else for a change?" Wes asked and even though his tone was gentle, Blaine's face still fell. He continued quickly. "I'm not saying you are Blaine. Right now your feelings are jumbled and that's understandable. I don't blame you for that. But you can't ask Kurt to not date simply because you may or may not have feelings for him."

"I know that," Blaine snapped, sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Wes. I just...I know I can't ask him to wait while I decide but I don't know what I can do."

"Sure you do," Wes disagreed. "Be his friend. The same way he's been yours since the whole Gap fiasco."

Blaine blushed slightly, "Never gonna live that one down am I?"

"Not in this life time." Wes answered with a grin, causing the mood to lighten. The older teen looked at his watch before standing from his chair and stretching, "As Kurt said he'd be back by 11 and its now 10:55, I'm going to find David and see if we can't go find something to snack on. Normally I'd say you can wait here to see how his date went or you can go back to your room. It's your choice and despite what it feels like, there's no right or wrong decision. However, I think you should go back to your room and sleep on it. Think about if you can truly handle being his friend especially if he starts seeing someone else."

With that the head of the Warbler Council left his dorm room, leaving his younger friend staring after him.

Thinking about Kurt being on a date with another boy Blaine had to bite back tears. He wouldn't do this; he wouldn't be _that_ boy. Kurt had confessed his feelings and Blaine had turned him down. It was only right that Kurt find someone who was willing to be what he wanted.

Wes was right, he needed to sleep first. He knew he'd be friends with Kurt no matter what but right now, he needed some space to come to terms with that fact that he was too late. Now he could only do what he knew Kurt would do in this situation...smile and be happy for his friend.


	3. The Date

While Blaine was having his meltdown, Kurt and Mike were making the shortwalk from the Dalton Greens to Mike's car. The teens' hands, still resting on Kurt's waist, never untwined as they walked, moving together in a way that suggested they'd been together for awhile instead of just going on their first date. Once at the car Mike proved to be a gentleman by opening Kurt's door for him, something that made the countertenor blush lightly.

The ten minute drive was marked with surprisingly comfortable silence, broken only with directions from Kurt. Pulling up to the restaurant, Kurt got out of the car on his own though Mike did meet him half way around the car so as to be able to hold hands as they entered Michelangelo's.

Kurt watched nervously as Mike looked around and then beamed when Mike told him, "Great choice."

To hide his nervousness Kurt playfully preened. "Of course it is; I chose it."

Mike nudged him gently while making a face and Kurt giggled, losing his pretend air of superiority. He was glad that Mike liked the place and vowed to buy Wes an extra treat the next time the whole group went out for suggesting it. Wes had been right. It had just the right touch of masculinity for them yet a touch of romance that was needed for a first date.

They were shown to their reserved table where they quickly choose drinks and food - Alfredo with a salad for Kurt and chicken parmesan with a salad for Mike. Conversation during dinner flowed easily as they once again touched on every subject they wanted. From where their talents came from - "My parents met at a dance class" Mike said, remembering the story his mom used to tell him. "They danced semi-professionally when they were younger and then my grandfather told my dad what his profession would be and that was it." To their favorite childhood memory - "My mom had a beautiful voice," Kurt's voice was soft and steady as he spoke of the woman taken too early from him. "She would sing and dance around the house."

There was no dessert as Mike mentioned a yogurt shop they'd passed on their way to the restaurant and Kurt was quick to agree. When the check came, Kurt tried to pay and when that didn't work, tried to offer at least some money to help cover the bill.

"I asked you out Kurt it's only fair I pay," Mike responded simply as he took out some cash. He continued, "Next time, you can get dinner."

"I'll hold you to that," Kurt said, biting his lip in joy at the thought of 'next time'.

The check taken care of, the two boys stood and Kurt led the way back to the car where Mike once again held the door open for him. Kurt mused to himself that he could get used to being treated like a prince as he got in and buckled up.

The ride to their next destination was quick as Mike didn't need directions since he had looked them up with his phone before taking off from the restaurant parking lot.

"Bowling?" Kurt asked, eyeing the building dubiously.

"You like Wii bowling," Mike responded. "Same difference."

"Uh-huh," Kurt replied, now eyeing the other teen dubiously. He allowed himself to be led in by the hand, pleased that Mike didn't shy away from such gestures in public.

It didn't take the duo long before they had shoes and were directed to a lane. Both had been into one of the Lima bowling alleys before and while the one in Westerville was smaller it was infinitely better.

"Could you imagine something like this in Lima?" Mike asked, awed by the sheer 'newness' of everything.

"It's only been open for a few years," Kurt replied looking at the neon lights that were whirling overhead, "Besides Lima's is bigger."

"True," Mike smiled. He looked around for a final time and rubbed his hands together, "You put your shoes on, I'll get us a couple bowling balls."

Kurt looked at the shoes in his hand warily, "You want me to put these on?"

"What's wrong with them?" Mike asked, a hint of teasing in his tone.

Kurt gave him a look, "Do you want me to start with the fact that other people have worn them or the fact that they clash with my outfit?"

Mike chuckled and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze, "For me?"

"I can't believe you went there." Kurt protested even as he sat to put the shoes on.

Mike simply gave him an adoring look as he rushed to get the bowling balls. He quickly found one for himself but brought back a couple for Kurt to try since he wasn't sure what weight Kurt would like.

Once ready Kurt motioned for Mike to go first, "Go on, show me how it's done."

Mike smiled and lined up, knocking down five pins on his first try and getting a gutter ball on his second.

Seeing Kurt giggling Mike raised an eyebrow, "Let's see how you do then."

Kurt got up and lined up as he'd seen Mike do. He looked over his shoulder, "Like this?"

It was Mike's turn to blush lightly as he got up to help his date. Neither teen said much as Mike instructed him on how to hold and throw the bowling ball. And when Kurt managed a spare Mike simply gave him a big enough hug to lift him off his feet.

In fact it wasn't until they were half way through the game and Kurt was pretty much killing Mike in points that Mike turned to Kurt and simply stared.

"What?" Kurt asked, a sly grin on his face.

"You played me." Mike accused. "You played me!"

Kurt burst into laughter, sauntered up to bowl and turned around to face to his date, "You could at least tell me next time so I can bring my own shoes."

After their first game was finished Mike suggested a bet with the winner getting a kiss and loser buying dessert; Kurt readily agreed, hoping his face wasn't as red as Mike's jacket.

Half an hour later Mike gave the slightly younger teen a tender kiss and wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked to the car.

"What kind of yogurt would you like?" Mike asked, opening Kurt's door for him.

"Strawberry," Kurt answered with a grin, "with a twist of banana."

"Always go with chocolate," Mike disagreed with a shake of his head. "There's so much for me to teach you."

"Hm, like bowling," Kurt teased.

Mike poked him in the side in retaliation. It wasn't widely known that Kurt was ticklish but Mike had always been observant and Kurt's teasing smirk fell as he burst in laughter and brought his arm up to protect his side.

Like their walk and supper, dessert was spent with them talking - Mike admitted his favorite color was blue while Kurt admitted he had a weakness for Auntie Anne's pizza pretzels.

The two continued to talk, oblivious to the fact that the shop was getting ready to close until a worker came up to tell them. Both blushed lightly as they said their apologizes and left.

Again, Mike opened Kurt's door before getting in and driving him back to Dalton.

Kurt wanted to protest being walked to the doors of Dalton Academy but couldn't find it in himself to do so. He liked that Mike treated him so tenderly yet never forgot he was, in fact, a boy.

Besides, it gave them a few more minutes together and neither could protest that.

"I had fun," Mike said, his arm once again around Kurt's waist.

"So did I," Kurt agreed entwining their hands. "Thanks for taking me out."

Mike didn't reply to the thanks, choosing instead to pull the other teen into a kiss, pulling back and smiling. "I'll call you?"

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "I want to make sure you get home ok. And we can make plans for next time."

"Night," Mike kissed him on the cheek and pulled away, knowing he had to get home and Kurt needed to get inside for curfew.

"Night," Kurt called out, stepping into the Dalton dormitory. He watched Mike make his way back to his car, losing sight of him before he reached it, before he shut the door and made his way to the dorm room where he was staying.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Kurt was surprised, yet grateful to find the dorm room empty when he got there. He knew Wes had a big exam coming up and had wanted to study. He was also glad to note that Blaine wasn't there; he wasn't ready for the Spanish inquisition he was sure to come.

For the moment he was simply glad to have the alone time to enjoy the date he'd been on - not that he didn't want to talk to his friends.

As he grabbed his night clothes from the small dresser Wes had made sure the staff had put in the room for him, he made a mental note to get with Blaine in the morning for a coffee run and to make sure he was ok.

As Kurt lost himself in the rhythm of his moisturizing routine he thought back to his date with Mike. He never would have expected that a simple walk that morning would have ended in a date. Then again he never would have guessed that Mike was anything but straight. He was glad he'd learned differently.

Finishing up with his moisturizing Kurt started to get his outfit for the next day ready when his phone rang, flashing Mike's number. He smiled broadly to himself and answered it.

"Do not tell me you're talking and driving," Kurt teased, laying down in bed.

"Hands free headset, thank you" Mike answered, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I guess that's ok then," Kurt replied. "So how's the drive going? You almost home?"

"It's not a bad drive, though I can't believe you do this every day." Mike said. "There's not a whole lot to look at."

"Nothing but farmland." Kurt laughed. "Though every so often there's this really fat dog that's wobbling on the street."

"I won't ask." Mike took a small breath. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"It was a great time." Kurt responded honestly. "Thank you. Did you?"

"Of course," Mike responded.

The two continued to talk and Kurt didn't even realize that Wes had entered the room, only to quickly leave, when he'd heard Kurt's infectious giggle.

They talked long after Mike had gotten home, despite Mike's promise to Tina to call her as soon as he'd gotten back.

They talked until both had fallen asleep on the phone, plans to go out the following weekend set.

**THE END **


End file.
